1. Field
This document relates to an image display apparatus including a plasma display apparatus, and more particularly, to a structure of a heat radiating frame that is positioned at the rear side of a panel.
At least one protruded part is formed in the heat radiating frame to stably fix a circuit board, and a sound absorbing material is filled in a space between the panel and the heat radiating frame to reduce vibration and noise.
2. Background
In a plasma display panel, a discharge cell is formed between a rear substrate in which barrier ribs are formed and a front substrate opposite thereto and vacuum ultraviolet rays generating when an inert gas within each discharge cell is discharged by a high frequency of voltage allows a phosphor to emit light, thereby embodying an image.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a plasma display apparatus in a related art.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional plasma display panel includes a panel 3 that includes a front and rear substrates and that generates light by performing a discharge by the applied pulse, a heat radiating frame 4 that is provided in the rear side of the panel 3 to emit heat generating from the panel 3, a filter 2 that is provided in the front side of the panel 3 to intercept electromagnetic interference (hereinafter, referred to as “EMI”) and to prevent external reflection, and a cabinet 1 that is combined with a rear cover while surrounding a part of an edge of the filter 2.
Particularly, a plurality of fastening holes for fastening a circuit board coupled to the rear side is formed in the heat radiating frame 4.
FIG. 2 is a rear view of a heat radiating frame in a related art, where the panel 3 is coupled to the front of the heat radiating frame as shown in FIG. 1 and a plurality of circuit boards is coupled to the rear thereof.
The circuit boards 5 to 8 include an address, scan, and sustain substrates for applying a pulse to an electrode provided in the panel, a controller substrate for controlling switching timing in the address, scan, and sustain substrates, and a power substrate for supplying power to each of the substrates.
Particularly, the address, scan, and sustain substrates are connected to the electrode provided in the panel through a flexible printed circuit 9 (hereinafter, referred to as “FPC”) and are connected to the controller substrate by a cable 10.
Referring to FIG. 3, in a coupling structure of a heat radiating frame and a circuit board in the related art, a hole is formed in the heat radiating frame 4 and thus a PEM nut 12 is inserted toward the rear side, and the heat radiating frame and the PEM nut 12 are coupled by a press. Thereafter, as fastening means 13 is penetrated through the hole formed in the circuit board 5, the fastening means 13 is fastened to the PEM nut 12 coupled to the heat radiating frame 4.
Circuit constituent elements such as a switching element are mounted in a plurality of circuit boards 5 to 8 coupled to the heat radiating frame 4, thereby generating much heat. Accordingly, the PEM nut 12 is used to separate the heat radiating frame 4 and the circuit boards 5 to 8 by a predetermined distance. However, because a PEM nut having a different size should be fastened in one heat radiating frame depending on a coupling position or a hole size, it is general that a insertion and fastening processes are manually performed, whereby there is a problem that an assembling cost rises and a defective proportion increases due to erroneous insertion.
Furthermore, there is a problem that vibration noise due to driving of a panel is generated in a separating space between the heat radiating frame 4 and the panel 3.